headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
True Blood: Release Me
"Release Me" is the seventh episode of season two of the supernatural drama series True Blood and the twentieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Ruscio with a script written by Raelle Tucker. It first aired on HBO on Sunday, August 2nd, 2009 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Nathan Barr - Composer * Debra Simone - Editor * Suzuki Ingerslev - Production designer * Matthew Jensen - Director of photography * Bruce Dunn - Co-producer * Mark McNair - Producer * Raelle Tucker - Producer * Alexander Woo - Supervising producer * Nancy Oliver - Co-executive producer * Brian Buckner - Co-executive producer * Alan Ball - Executive producer; Creator * Gregg Fienberg - Executive producer * Christina Jokanovich - Associate producer * Luis M. Patiño - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * True Blood was created by Alan Ball. It is based on the "Sookie Stackhouse" series of novels by author Charlaine Harris. * Series based on "The Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels written by Charlaine Harris. This episode adapts material from the second book in the series, Living Dead in Dallas. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * "TB: Release Me" redirects to this page. * This episode is included on disc three of the True Blood: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on FOX on April 9th, 2010. TV Rage.com; True Blood, "Release Me"; Episode Info. * Casting for this episode was provided by Junie Lowry Johnson, CSA and Libby Goldstein. * Producer W. Mark McNair is credited as Mark McNair in this episode. * Associate producer Luis Patiño is credited as Luis M. Patiño in this episode. * Editor Debra F. Simone is credited as Debra Simone in this episode. * All eighteen regular cast members on the series appear in this episode. * Daphne Landry is identified only as Daphne in the end-title sequence of this episode. * Isabel Beaumont is identified only as Isabel in the end-title sequence of this episode. * Stan Baker is identified only as Stan in the end-title sequence of this episode. * Barry Horowitz is identified only as Barry in the end-title sequence of this episode. * The flashback scene in this episode takes place in Los Angeles in 1935. * This is the first and only appearance of Frances. * Bill Compton's alias in the 1930s is Alfred. * The movie that Tara Thornton and Eggs Talley are watching at the Stackhouse residence is The Screaming Skull, directed by Alex Nicol and released in 1958. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the song "Release Me" by Conway Twitty and Loretta Lynn. It is played during the end-title sequence of this episode. The title also relates to Bill Compton's request to Lorena Krasiki to "release him" from the vampire bond that is shared between maker and progeny. * The book that Bill Compton is reading in the 1935 flashback is Gods & Monsters of Ancient Greece. Quotes * Bill Compton: You have lost your humanity and you have stolen mine. .... * Tara Thornton: Just give in. It feels so good. .... * Arlene Fowler: Thank Jesus Christ, Santa Clause, and Hare Krishna. ... * Lorena Krasiki: Open that door and I will end you! .... * Lorena Krasiki: It's true. You're in love with a human. That's so tragic, it's funny. .... * Eric Northman: Tell me, what is that you find so fulfilling about human companionship? * Isabel Beaumont: They feel much more strongly than we do. Everything is urgent, exciting. Maybe because their lives are so temporary. * Eric Northman: Yes, they certainly don't keep well. Do you have the prospect of him growing old, sickly, crippled somewhat repulsive? * Isabel Beaumont: No, I find it curious, like a science project. .... * Sarah Newlin: Jason, I thought I loved Steve, but I never even knew what love was until you just showed me. * Jason Stackhouse: Wow, that's uh... intense. .... * Eggs Talley: I'm Eggs. * Lafayette Reynolds: Tara's Eggs? * Tara Thornton: That just doesn't sound right. .... * Eric Northman: If Godric is gone, nothing will bring back what I have lost. .... * Hoyt Fortenberry: I got these from the gift store downstairs. They're blood scented. To me they just smell like soup. .... * Hoyt Fortenberry: I've never done it... with a girl I mean. * Jessica Hamby: What have you done it with? .... * Tara Thornton: Are you telling me you date raped Terry Bellefleur? How's that even possible? See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2009 television episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Michael Ruscio Category:Raelle Tucker Category:Nathan Barr Category:Debra F. Simone Category:Suzuki Ingerslev Category:Matthew Jensen Category:Bruce Dunn Category:Mark McNair Category:Raelle Tucker Category:Alexander Woo Category:Nancy Oliver Category:Brian Buckner Category:Alan Ball Category:Gregg Fienberg Category:Christina Jokanovich Category:Luis Patino Category:Junie Lowry-Johnson Category:Libby Goldstein Category:Anna Paquin Category:Stephen Moyer Category:Sam Trammell Category:Ryan Kwanten Category:Rutina Wesley Category:Chris Bauer Category:Mehcad Brooks Category:Anna Camp Category:Nelsan Ellis Category:Michelle Forbes Category:Mariana Klaveno Category:Todd Lowe Category:Michael McMillian Category:Jim Parrack Category:Carrie Preston Category:William Sanderson Category:Alexander Skarsgard Category:Deborah Ann Woll Category:Allan Hyde Category:Ashley Jones Category:Patricia Bethune Category:Adam Leadbeater Category:Chris Gartin Category:Valerie Cruz Category:Ed Quinn Category:Greg Collins Category:Chris Coy Category:Sarah Scott Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified